Light and Dark
by Chibi One-san
Summary: A Fanfiction my friend and I wrote originally an RP . China's body is taken over by a dark spirit who declares war on the Axis and Allies. My friend and I do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1: The dark within the light

China walks into the allies' meeting room and slams his hands on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Britain says  
"WHAAA!...?" America yells.  
Russia looks up, "m?"

"Listen very closely because i am only going to say this once. I am fed up with the lot of you and I am leaving. In fact I am not just leaving I, China, will be declaring war on you and the axis! You have 24 hours to prepare, good day!" China says and leaves.  
"China ... what happened?" Russia wonders in his head.

"America, what did you do to upset China?" Canada asks.

Meanwhile something small, that resembled a fairy and a lot like China, climbs onto the table.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUM IT WAS MEEE!" America yells.

"Huh? ... A fairy?" Britain says.

"No offence but it usually is you" Canada points out.  
The fairy manages to get up onto the table and brushes himself down. The fairy then walks over to Russia.

"What is it doing?" Britain wonders.

"What is what doing?!" America asks.

"Wow ... America, it's nothing"

"RUSSIA, ARU!" the fairy calls but Russia seems not to notice.

"Fairies can't talk to country other than those with strong magical power? Wonder why, uh... China?" Britain wonders in his head.

"Russia, please listen, i need help, aru" the fairy pleas.

"Why are you trying to talk to him he can't hear fairies?" Britain says quietly.

"Britain... but what am i suppose to do, aru?" the fairy asks.

"How do you know me ... you can't be... China?"

"Who else could i be aru?" China asks.

"Why are you a fairy?" Britain asks.

"I am not entirely sure but something has taken control of my body and I need help to get it back, aru. I...I cannot do it in this form and what is worse is Russia cannot hear me" china looks like he's about to cry.

"Shhh, come with me"

China nods his head and follows.

Britain and China are in Britain's quarters.

"So what do you know" Britain pats the bed for China to join him.

"Can you help me up please... i have not mastered flight yet, aru. It took me a while just to get here by foot" China's face goes red from embarrassment.

"Never had to train a fairy before? Maybe Tink can help?"

"Tink?"

"TINKERBELLE!" nothing, "... Where is she? TINK!" Tinkerbelle appears, "where have you been, forget it, could you help my friend?" Tinkerbelle nods her head. "Thanks"

Tinkerbelle shows China how to fly and he, eventually, gets it.

"Well done now what do you know" Britain signs towards the bed again.

China joins him.

"What do you know about the person who stole you're body?" Britain asks.

"Not much, just they wish to take over everyone's lands aru" China tells him.

"Well you're body isn't enough to take all of us one by one or together"

"What if they knew black magic, aru?"

"Then i would be the only one who would have a chance and even my magic isn't enough to stop BLACK magic"

"Ai ya! What are we suppose to do now, aru? He is probably on his way to announce his war on the axis now"

"Hmmm... since we are the only ones who know we have to tell the rest of them and" Britain stops for a second, "I must master black magic and teach it to the rest of them"

"So you are saying we form an alliance with the axis?"

"If needed"

Meanwhile, at the axis camp.

"So we are going to…" China interrupts Germany.

"Hello axis, i have come to speak to you about an important matter" China says.

"Japan get you're sword!" Germany orders.

Japan already has his katana ready.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that but for now i just wish to talk" China says calmly.

"Ok" Germany says, "Keep it to hand" he says to Japan.

Japan does as he's told.

"I am here to announce my country is declaring war on both the allies and the axis; you have 24 hours to prepare. If you lose I will take your lands" China says.

Japan notices there is something different with China but keeps quiet. China leaves.

"Did you notice that?" Germany asks.

"The body was China but his spirit was someone else, something has happened to my brother" Japan says.

"Like a Dark China" Italy says.

"Well… yes, I suppose so" Japan says.

"Italy go and contact the allies... I'm sorry but we can't defeat the enemy alone, i have failed" Germany says.

"Okay, do you want me to contact Prussia too?" Italy says.

"Contact everyone but it may still not be enough" Germany orders.

"Okay! I'll tell fratello and Prussia" after calling them Italy heads to the ally's base.

Italy arrives at their base with Romano.

Romano kicks the door open and it swings back and hits him in the face. The allies can hear Italy asking him if he's okay; follow shortly by some colourful Italian.

"Huh?" Britain says.

Italy opens the door, "truce?"

"Why?" Britain asks.

"Because..." Italy begins.

"Because your dumbass ally declared war on the axis" Romano says.

"We had the same problem; in fact we were just discussing who to send the message of a truce to you" Britain tells them.

"Well potato bastard decided to send Italy!" Romano snaps.

"Don't be mean to Doitsu, fratello" Italy whines.

"ACHOO! ... I hope i don't have a cold?" Germany says.

"Maybe Romano's talking about you again" Prussia suggests.

"Probably an insult"

"What else would it be?"

"So you have to go and tell everyone come to the allies forces conference hall, GO!" Britain orders.

"Okay!" Italy says.

"DON'T TELL US WHAT DO TO DO YOU SON OF A..." Italy dragged Romano away before he can finish.

"I hope it's not too late right China?" Britain says.

"CHINA!" Russia says.

"Oh yes i was meaning to tell you China is a fairy now" Britain tells a now confused Russia.

China looks sad because he can't talk to Russia and is sitting in front of him.

"Do you to want to talk?" Britain asks.

"How you you're self said that countries with low power can't do anything with or to fairies?" Russia asks.

"I can talk to both you and him"

"That makes sense"

"I just miss talking to Russia, aru" China says.

"If you tell me what to say i can talk to him and he can talk directly to you" Britain says.

"Well... I always appreciate whenever he helps. Even when I yell at him but I do not mean it and now I need his... no my friend's help more than ever, aru"

"He ... likes when you help and thinks help from his friends are better" Britain tells Russia.

China is waiting to see what Russia will say.

"You like me but you're friends better?" Russia asks.

"But i am talking about you, you mean so much to me and... I... I really do like you, aru. Ai ya, why am i blushing like this" China says.

"You…" Britain hesitates, "mean so much to him and he ..." he little blush, "really likes you"

Russia blushes a little, I-I... You ..." Russia sighs, "I think I like you to" he stands with his back to China.

"Y-you do?"

Russia bends down and hols out his hand.

"Can you tell Russia where i am, aru?" China asks Britain.

"Uuuh Russia... he's over there" Britain points.

"Huh?" Russia turns and holds out his hand again.

"Little more"

Russia is getting a little annoyed now. He moves a little more and holds hand out.

"Perfect" Britain says.

China touches his hand and wonders if he can feel that, Russia smiles.

"I think no word can describe what China is thinking" Britain tells the others.

China just smiles.

"Is there any way to help Russia see China?" Canada asks.

"I'm afraid not, Russia has so much raw power to unlock it would mean certain death to all countries around him, and without recycling it Russia can't see fairies" Britain says.

"What a shame"  
"What about my power, aru?" China asks.

"You're human form is has too week magical power and in your fairy form it is naturally recycling" Britain tells him.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" America asks.

"You need magical power; from you ... i sense 0" Britain tells him.

"Z-z... zero? ZERO HOW CAN I HAVE ZERO I'M THE HERO!" America slams hands on the table, on China.

"Owww! Now i know how a fly feels" China moans.

"GET YOU'R HAND OF CHINA!" Britain yells.

"Huh?" America look to find Russia hand in front of him were China was supposed to be, "ah" he moves his hand.

"America you idiot!" China slightly electrocutes his hand.

"OW! ... What was that?" America asks.

"That was China" Britain tells him.

"I did that" China stand up and feels a little dizzy. He falls onto Russia's hand, "what just happened?"

Russia somehow knows and starts cradling the hand.

"I'd sagest you train that for the 23 hours we have left" Britain says.

"Okay" China gets up, "you do not mind if i use him" he points to America, "as a target?"

"Go ahead i thing you deserve it" Britain turns to America, "so do you"

"Deserve what?" America asks.

"This" China electrocutes him again.

"OW! Stop it"

"MAKE ME!" China does it over and over again until he has to stop and rest.

America runs to the training room.

"Perfect I'll take you" Britain holds out his hand and China gets on.

Britain takes him to the training room.

"Why are you holding out our hand oh god he's in it isn't he" America tries to hide.

China is now flying above Britain's hand and does another lightning spell. Russia arrives.

"OWWW! Please stop i don't need it i won't smash you again" America pleas.

"Britain said i need to train so i am training!" China says.

"If it's ok with you China will train on you for the last few hours" Britain says.

"It's not ok" America picks up one of the weights and the throws it at Britain but misses and heads toward Russia.

"AI YA! RUSSIA!" China gets between Russia and the weight and it bounces off an invisible wall.

"Huh?" America throws another and the same thing happens. America is stumped and can't say anything.

"Oh yes one of the fairy spells the unbreakable wall! It's quite a high classed spell but China seems to have mastered it easy enough maybe because he is actually a country?" Britain says.

"Can you tell America not to do that again; i am starting to feel a little light headed "China says.

Russia catches him again strangely knowing where he is and China has fallen asleep.

"I'll take him to his former quarters" Russia says.

"They are his quarters; if i can't fix it the change might be permanent" Britain says.

"I see" Russia slight tears.

"Is everything alright here? I made pancakes if anyone wants some" Canada says.

"I'll be through in a sec' ... wait i noticed you! ... Maybe it's 'cause we need every one so everyone is becoming visible?" Britain says.

China wakes up, "oh look it is Canada, aru"

"That might be why" Canada says.

"America take a look at Russia's hand" Britain says.

"Huh? Oh Russia what is that glow you're holding?" America asks.

China yawns.

"As i thought China attacking you must have raised you're magical defence therefore you're overall magical power" Britain tells him.

"WHA! China you can use me for training" America says.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, aru" China says.

They get to training.

"What i didn't tell you was he was looking at the uranium in my other hand" Russia says.

"My lips are sealed" Britain says.

"What is he doing with uranium!?" China asks.

"What about uranium" America asks and China zaps him again.

"I have tones underground so i always have some on hand" Russia says.

A few hours later.

"Wow Canada you sure can cook a mean pancake ... can i have another?" Britain

"You're starting to sound like me" America laughs.

"AT LEAST I HAVN'T HAD 7 ALLREADY!"

"I don't mind, really and sure" Canada says.

China is eating one too. Russia has had a little of one and is smiling in the direction of China. The door burst open and Dark China is standing in the door way.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE HAD 24 HOURS!" Britain says.

"And you do, I have just come for something I accidently left behind" Dark China says.

"And what would that be?" Britain asks.

Dark China walks over to Britain and whispers in his ear, "That stupid fairy, you know this body's original owner"

Britain throws himself in front of China slaps the ground and summons a demon to attack Dark China.

Dark China summons a scythe, "this is going to be fun"

"I know why you need 24 hours you're nowhere near full strength yet and you can't even take me yet, so unless you want to ruin your own master plan I'd suggest standing down" Britain says.

"Well you are no fun at all" Dark China sighs, "but fine it is not like that Russian guy can see him anyway. I will leave"

Russia starts smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Dark China asks.

"Why would i need to see him along as i know he's alive I'll fight to protect him!" Russia says.

"Whatever"  
Italy and Romano return to the allies' base with Germany, Japan and Prussia. Romano is yelling insults at Germany in Italian.

"Guten-tag we have come as you a- WHAT IS HE DOING HEAR!" Germany points at Dark China.

"DARK CHINA!" Italy yells.

Dark China runs off.

"Are you trying to trick us? By using China as a decoy to trap us hear?!" Germany asks.

"No" Canada says.

"Canada? Hay i know you! ... Why?" Germany asks.

"We need allies the situation is much more complicated then you think" Britain tells him.

A few hours later

"So you want me to believe that the real China is right there? Ha you really believe i would for one second go for that?" Germany says.

China zaps Germany.

"OW! What Was that?" Germany asks.

"I think it came from... whatever that is in the centre of the table" Japan says.

"There is nothing there?" Germany says.

Britain notices Japan.

"Maybe it is my imagination" Japan says.

"What is it you see there?" Britain asks.

"An outline of... something"

Britain gets a bit of paper and draws a fairy, "is this what you see?"

"Yes" Japan says.

"And pretty colours!" Italy suddenly yells.

"You mean that is China... creepy" Germany says.

"AI YA! I AM NOT CREEPY!" China zaps Germany again.

"All right, all right I believe you're there" Germany says.

"Fratello, why do you keep drawing Doitsu with... what are those suppose to be?" Italy asks.

"Daggers, DIE POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yells.

Prussia is half drunk.

"Maybe you should go sleep that off you need to be sober for the final battle" Germany suggests.

"I will be 'cause I am the awesome Prussia!" Prussia says.

"Well go be "awesome" in your dreams" Germany says.

"Fine" Prussia walks off.

China decides to finish his pancake.

"Hungry you can have mine I'm not hungry" Russia says.

"Even you need strength for tomorrow" Britain says.

"Okay" Russia starts eating.

China finishes his pancake and heads to the training room with America.

"Would you like some?" Canada asks the axis.

"Nein I have to train" Germany says.

"PANCAKES!" Italy yells.

"I am fine thank you" Japan says.

"Well Canada is a total wuss so he won't need training so he can cook all night if needed" Britain says.

"I am... but what about Italy and Romano?" Canada says.

"I guess Romano can channel his anger at China, Dark China that is, but Italy you can help cook" Britain says.

Italy: okay... oh i almost forgot, i asked someone else to help

"Who?" Britain asks.

"Sorry I'm late; I can't believe Italy asked me to come here" Switzerland says.

"Didn't expect you but it is good logic if he beats us he'll go after you and you can't beat him alone if we couldn't together, Italy well done" Britain says.

"Would you like me to help with the cooking?" Liechtenstein asks.

"Sorry, she insisted on coming along" Switzerland says.

"Is she strong willed?" Britain asks.

"More or less but I'd rather she not be put in the front line" Switzerland says.

"No, she has strong magical power but not willing to kill, we need someone to heal minor injuries i can temporarily give her the power to save lives instead of taking them" Britain says.

"Fine" Switzerland puts down his bag.

"Come to the training room with me and meet America" Britain says.

"Switzerland if you want you can stay and get back the strength from that long walk" Russia says.

"That's what I was planning on doing but first I'll go and meet America" Switzerland says.

They get to the training room.

America collapses.

"Perfect timing China takes a brake" Britain says.

"China is here, where?" Switzerland asks, looking around.

"Is America okay?" Liechtenstein asks.

"It's complicated I'll tell you later" Britain grabs Lichtenstein's arms then drags her in to a summoning circle.

"You had better not harm her" Switzerland warns.

"It's okay brother, just let Britain do this" Liechtenstein says.

The circle begins to glow and wind blows from it and Liechtenstein holds her dress down. Britain says some ridicules enchantment (my friend being lazy) and the circle disappears.

"So now i can heal people?" Liechtenstein asks.

"Yes but you need practice which is why America is almost dead" Britain walks over to Switzerland and hands him a strange looking stick, "just snap it and Liechtenstein healing ability will disappear"

"Please kill me" America pleas.

Switzerland puts it someplace safe while Liechtenstein heals America.

"Wow i think i could do that again... not that i would appreciate it but if it makes me stronger" America says.

"Just don't overdo it, okay?" Switzerland says.

"Liechtenstein has a very large amount of magical power if she was not as innocent as she is her power to kill could be stronger than Chinas. Dark China that is" Britain says.

"I know; she is forever fussing over me" Switzerland says.

"Anything else i can do?" Liechtenstein asks.

"Just tell China he can start practicing again thanks" America says.

"Okay, China you can…" Liechtenstein says but he has already started.

"Time to get some rest and eat something" Britain says.

China lands in a heap on the floor and looks really tired. Russia scoops him up and takes him to Liechtenstein.

"Could you?" Russia asks.

"Sure" Liechtenstein heals China up.

"Are you better?" Russia asks.

"Yes, thank you Liechtenstein" China says.

"Thank you" Russia says.

"It's okay, i just want to help. I'm going to find my big brother now if it's okay with you" Liechtenstein says.

"Go ahead i only needed to make sure China is okay" Russia says.

Liechtenstein heads outside.

Liechtenstein finds Switzerland with Germany doing target practice.

"Screw it" Germany pulls out an RPG takes out all of his targets and half of Switzerland;"ha take that!"

"Afraid of a little competition, huh?" Switzerland asks.  
After some new targets are set up Switzerland takes them all out blindfolded.

"Fluke" Germany says.

"Then I'll do it again if it'll make you happy" Switzerland says.

"I don't need to see you cheat a second time"

"I NEVER cheat!"

"Right~"

"You think being a neutral country makes me weak, is that it?"

"No makes you different from all the others"

"I can still do whatever you can do!"

"You can't be German"

"Skill wise not nationality"

"Hmmm, what is it Liechtenstein?"

"Everyone is taking a break now, do you want to quit and rest?" Liechtenstein asks.

"Not until i prove I'M the better gunner!" Switzerland snaps.

"I don't think that is possible" Germany says.

"Wanna bet!?"

"Ja" Germany punches him in the gut and lifts him up, "sorry Liechtenstein" he carries him inside.

"It's okay" Liechtenstein says.  
She follows them inside.

Everyone is inside eating pancakes, pasta and soup, making polite conversation. Russia is in the corner.

"It's weird ... one soul force has driven us together and through an impossible cause we have achieved almost total world piece... might as well have some food" Russia says in his head.

China wonders what Russia is thinking about. Russia sits down behind China which makes China is happy.

"What did you do to Switzerland?" Italy asks.

"Convinced him to come in he'll be fine" Germany says.

"Wish i could convince you to leave my fratello alone, potato bastard" Romano mutters.

Germany bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Romano asks and he slams his hands on the table.

"It's the end of the world as we know it and you're still trying to annoy me" Germany clinks mugs with Prussia, "let loose have fun it might just be our last chance!"

"I AM HAVING FUN!" Romano picks up a mug and downs the beer in a one, "SEE!" he falls backwards.

Germany bursts out laughing again. Russia starts to smile even Britain is drunk and having fun.

"What's so funny... look Japan's face is red" Italy says.  
Japan is trying not to laugh as Romano. America hand Italy a mug of week bear: drink up and you'll be laughing too.

"O-okay" Italy drinks some, "this tastes funny"

China makes his way down the hall.

"This is very annoying, everything takes forever to do now even with the flying, aru" China sighs.

"Would you like some help?" Russia asks.

"Oh Russia... wait you can see and hear me?!" China asks.

"Just sense you and apparently hear you"

"Oh well no thank you, i have to get use to these wings if everything does not work out... which would mean..."

"We can win this, you'll get back you're real body"

"I hope so; I do not think I could ever get use to this aru"

China forgets how to fly and ends up falling. Russia catches him.

"Thank you Russia... i have to get my real body back!"

"Yes we need to win"

China yawns.

"And we will because it is us against him, how hard can it be?" China says.

"It's always harder than anyone thinks even for him" Russia tells him.

"I wonder why he decided to do this"

"Problems in his past, America has pis- annoyed him too there could be many reasons"

"Yeah"

Japan appears carrying Pochi. They think they heard Pochi hiccup.

"What is it Japan?" Russia asks.

"Um... I was going to... that place with... um... that thing you sleep on... err" Japan says.

"Bed?" Russia asks.

"Yes that is it"

China snickers a little.

You're both drunk and need to sleep before the battle so off with you" Russia ushers Japan in the right direction.

"That is where I was going" Japan says and walks off.

"And this is why i do not drink, aru" China says.

"I'll take you to your bed" Russia says.

"Okay" China sees the doll house bed Russia got out for him, "now i really feel small, aru"

"Well it's the best we can do so get some sleep" Russia says.

"Okay, good night, aru"

"Good night"

China falls asleep. Russia watches and ends up asleep in the chair in the corner.

China wakes up the next morning and sees Germany knocking on the Italian brother's door.

"Italy, Italy wake up!" Germany yells.

Romano opens the door.

"ITALY WAKE UP!" Germany yells.

"SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD! And he's not here" Romano says.

"Where is he?"

"I think he's with Japan"

"JAPAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Down the hall to the left he's still in bed"

Germany heads in that direction.

Italy is sleeping sideways on his back on top of Japan who's asleep under the covers on his stomach.

"Japan, Japan wake up... ITALY GET OFF HIM!" Germany yells.

Italy wakes up, "oh look, it's Japan... huh?"  
Japan wakes up, "I-Italy-kun?  
The two jump off the bed.

"Today is the final battle" Germany says.

"Y-yes, of course" Japan says.

Everyone is outside for last minute training.

Britain is casting spells in Chinas direction and China is casting back. Russia is drinking. Germany and Switzerland are having a standoff. Liechtenstein and Canada are watching while Romano chases Italy. Japan is practicing.

"America, aren't you going to train?" Canada asks.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" Dark China asks.

"It's time" Germany says.

Russia stands. Britain spins on the spot and pulls a defence spell around them.

"Boring" Dark China walks through it, "do you think this will stop me?" he summons his scythe.

Britain throws his strongest spell. Dark China deflects it with his scythe.

"Is this the best you have to offer?" Dark China asks.

Britain is knocked back.

Germany takes a swing but Dark China disappears and reappears behind him.

"Seriously, most people would find out who I am first" Dark China says.

"Huh" Germany spins and fires his gun.

Dark China disappears again and reappears behind him again.

"Like my weaknesses" Dark China hits Germany with the handle of his scythe

Germany is blown beside Britain.

"Liechtenstein you're turn" Russia says.

"She can't attack" America says.

"Who said she's attacking?"

Liechtenstein heals Britain and Germany.

"Thank you!" Britain says.

"Thanks" Germany says.

"You're welcome" Liechtenstein says.

Dark China looks at Italy and Romano who hide behind Canada.

"Are you not even curious why I am doing this?" Dark China asks.

"THANK YOU! Someone with a non-violent solution" America says.

"I never said" Dark China disappears and reappears behind America, "I was not going to get violent"

"Who said we couldn't calm you down?"

"You can try but I doubt you can give me what I want, aru... long time since I said that"

"What is it then? Money? Life? Revenge? Russia asks.

"I want him to notice me!" Dark China says.

"Is it possible he could be... me but from another world, aru?" China asks.

Dark China hits America, "and it is all YOUR fault that I cannot see him!"

"Who is 'he'?" Russia asks.

Dark China points to Russia.

"Me?"

"Not you, my Russia! I want MY Russia!" Dark China says.

"Then why torment us if you want him?" Russia asks.

"Because my America said if i could beat you lot he would let me see my Russia. I will not fail!"

Dark China spins round and casts a powerful spell towards Britain. Britain is hit even with all the defence spells.

"You are not the only ones who took the time to train" Dark China says.

"I trained... I train further than you could expect" Russia says.

Dark China feels a crushing power coming from Russia.

"And i will use this training... TO KILL YOU!" Dark China loses sight of Russia for a split second. Russia reappears behind him, "too slow", he takes a strong swing.

Dark China takes a direct hit and smashes into a wall.

"AI YA! BE CAREFUL, THAT IS STILL MY BODY, ARU!" China yells.

"Sorry i aimed for the head to knock him out" Russia says.

Dark China gets back up.

"If I cannot win America will kill me then I will never get to see Russia" Dark China says in his head.

"You're still alive" Russia asks.

"My will is strong; I will prove to my America I can beat you all!" Dark China tells him.

Liechtenstein heals America and Britain.

Russia appears behind him again. Dark China disappears before Russia can strike him

"Huh?" Russia says.

"Britain, please wake up" Liechtenstein pleas.

"U-uh oh two more minuets" Britain says.

"NOW BRITIAN!" Switzerland snaps.

"Why are you a unicorn?"

"Stop messing around!"

"Britain is there any way to summon the Russia from Dark China's world?" Liechtenstein asks.

"Huh? ... Oh god where is Russia?" Britain asks.

"Ask him again later, when he's more stable" Switzerland says.

"Okay" Liechtenstein says.  
Dark China is hiding behind a wall.

"HE'S OVER HEAR!" America yells.

"I have to beat them but... I can't kill them... huh?" Dark China says.

"Over there" Germany says.

Dark China picks up his scythe and runs for it.

"I only have to beat them; America never said I had to kill them" Dark China says.

China uses his lightning to try and stop Dark China but he accidently reflects it right back at him. China hits a wall and lands in a heap on the ground  
"That... what just happened?" Dark China asks in disbelief.

"CHINA!" Britain yells.

"What ... China... no" a single tear runs down Russia's cheek.

Dark China drops his scythe and runs over to China.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Britain casts a strong spell at Dark China.

Dark China jumps back.

"Liechtenstein" Britain says.

"You killed him... YOU BASTERD THAT WAS MY JOB" Germany runs towards him with his gun.

Dark China grabs his scythe and defends himself and Germany somehow gets impaled.

"China's breathing is very shallow; i think he's... dying... Germany!" Liechtenstein calls.

"What?" Dark China drops his scythe.

"What did you do to him?" Britain is shaking now, "YOU'LL DIE FOR KILLING MY FRENDS"

Dark China puts up a defence spell.

"I need a knock out spell, anything to make him pass out. I do not want anyone to die" Dark China says.

Britain is knocked back into a wall and hits it hard ... blood.

"But... how? I... i didn't do that" Dark China says.

"I'LL SAVE YOU 'COS I'M THE HERO!" America announces.

"That is it, it is you who is doing it, is it not?" Dark China picks up his scythe and points it at America, "you are to blame!"

"WHA!" America says.

"First you took Russia from me and then you followed me here and now you are making me look like some cold hearted murdered! I will not stand for this anymore!" Dark China says.

Dark China attacks America with his scythe. America holds his hands up to have some form of protection. Dark China kicks America back into a wall and is about to finish him off but stops.

"Wait... you are not..." Dark China says.

America collapses.

"But i thought you were..." Dark China says.  
Switzerland fires his gun at Dark China but Dark China manages to dodge them. Canada runs over to America.

Dark China feels the same crushing feeling form earlier but this was 10 time stronger. All in the area are brought to the knees.

"What... what is going on?" Dark China says.

Russia is standing in the distance. He is standing in front of a strange crack, bright blue and pulsating crack.

"What is that... I... I cannot move" Dark China says.

"I'm back everyone, it's been a while" Russia says.

"It's been minutes" Britain snaps.

"Minutes…. felt like months and in that time i trained i got strong and learned spells from memories of Britain. Eventually… I got out" Russia says.

"His spirit it's so strong it's as strong as if i had released it but controlled" Britain says in his head.

Russia disappears and scoops up China.

"What?!" Britain says.

"Thank you" Russia says.

"No problem"

"It's time for you to leave" Russia says to Dark China.

Dark China is speechless.

Russia appears behind him. Bands on his body rip themselves open and a bright light consumes all the countries. The light slowly fades.

China's body on the floor ... face down.

"W-where is China?" Britain asks.

Russia opens the hand he'd been holding China in all he finds is dust.

"I-I can't be... that strong?" Russia says.

China stands up in his own body.

"Ai ya, what happened?" China asks.

"You're alive!" Russia hugs him, "it worked"

"Wait what worked?" Britain asks.

"You said a spell to get my heart back in once i remembered"

"THAT SPELL WAS ALWAS GLITCHY WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What is going on and who is he? Why does he look like me?" China points to Dark China who is lying beside a wall, barely conscious.

"He survived? ... Liechtenstein, he didn't want us to die, why should he let him?" Russia says.

"You want me to heal him?" Liechtenstein asks.

"As best you can" Russia says.

Liechtenstein does what she can.

"It's like he's resisting" Liechtenstein says.

"Why are you here" Russia asks quietly.

"My America... told me if I... if I wanted to see my Russia again... I would have to beat you all but... if I failed... he would kill me" Dark China says.

"What if you stay?"

"But if I do... I will never see... my Russia again"

"Well if he believes you're dead he will come to take your body home, if there is one thing i know it's me. And he will come alone so as not to threaten us so all the others in that world will be none the wiser?"

"If that is so then... where is he?"

"He will come... but i don't think he will have come to term with it yet and if you think about it he will love you even more if he finds you alive"

Dark China lets Liechtenstein heal his more serious injures with her magic.

"Come on" Russia holds out a hand.

Dark China reaches for it but first picks up his scythe.

"DON'T!" Russia yells.

Dark China turns his scythe into a dagger and uses it to cut his hair short.

"I knew you were more like China than I thought" Russia says.

"If what you say is true then Ivan will be able to find me, even with my hair now cut short" Dark China takes Russia's hand.

They walk inside and it cuts to a dark room with tones of screens.

"So China wasn't strong enough?" Dark America says.

"Seems not, so what do we do now to get what we need we need them dead?" Dark Germany asks.

Dark America thinks for a moment, "Get me Russia; I hope he's heard the news"

"What news?"

"The news of China's death"

"I still say I should have gone" Dark Italy whines.

"You are one of the strongest but in the situation China was enough, then he mucked up and right now, with China "dead" Russia is the strongest candidate but I'll send you if he mucks up" Dark America tells him.

"Yay! But what do we do with Japan? He did try to stop us last time. If he finds out he'll tell Russia the truth"

"Don't worry yourself once we talk to Russia he won't listen to anyone. Not even his former China"

"This looks like fun, can i stay and watch?"

"As long as you make your pasta again"

"Course i will"


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption

"Isn't he back yet" Dark Italy moans, he had past the time by making pasta.

"Yum, for all I care as long as these guys die Germany can take all the time in the world" Dark America says.

"Here, he's heard" Dark Germany says.

Dark Russia joins them.

"Aww, he's sad" Dark Italy says.

"Russia i feel for Chinas loss... he was a ... good man... these people have defiled him ... just image what were there intentions... what if they deliberately killed him ... that would be dreadful" Dark America says.

Dark Russia's face slowly gets Angier and Angier.

"I'd send you in to do the peaceful job China was doing but I'm afraid you might kill them" Dark America says.

Dark Russia looks at Dark America.

"*gulp* two doors on the left, it's already active" Dark America says.

"Thank you" Dark Russia says, a hint of blood lust can be seen in his eyes and he leaves.

"Bye, have fun" Dark Italy sings.

Dark Russia bumps in to Light Japan but continues undeterred.

"What! ... Are you ok Russia?" Light Japan asks.

Dark Russia reaches the room with the portal.

"Don't Russia China isn't dead!" Light Japan calls but Dark Russia is lost in the portal along with the warning.

Light Japan busts into Dark America's office.

"WHAT did you do to him?!" Light Japan demands.

"I don't know what you mean" Dark America says innocently then whispers, "Germany?"

Dark Germany slowly walks toward Light Japan.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Light Japan snaps.

"I sent him to do a job in sector 34 purely scientific" Dark America says defensively.

"So you think if I walk into that portal it'll take me to sector 34, NO it will take me to the other world the world you sent Russia to kill the innocent people that befriended China"

"If that is all then why is Germany sneaking up behind my Japan?" Light Greece asks.

Dark Germany is getting closer.

"What would give you that idea?" Dark America asks, then turns to Light Greece, "shhh"

"I'm going after him he's not killing one more innocent life" Light Japan announces.

Dark Germany grabs Light Japan.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that you see these countries have something we want and the only way to get it is to draw it out of the cold... dead... bodies" Dark America says.

"NO!" Light Japan yells.

"LET HIM GO!" Light Greece takes a swing a Dark Germany.

Dark Germany is unaffected by his attack.

"Italy?" Dark America says.

"Si?" Dark Italy says and Dark America points at Light Greece.

Dark Italy knocks him out.

"Maybe they should spend some time together? I bet it'll be nice" Dark Italy suggests.

"Maybe in a 6x8 cell that should be big enough?" Dark America says.

"Si, you are soo kind" Dark Italy cheers.

"Unlike those two"

"Hope you two have fun"

"I hope you're proud ... killing innocent life" Light Japan says.

"Organising!" Dark America corrects him.

"Think of what Romano would think of you now?" Light Japan says to Dark Italy.

"Now that is below the belt, out of my site!" Dark America orders.

"Romano? I haven't seen him in a while... I wonder where he is" Dark Italy ponders.

"Out ... just take him away" Dark America points to Light Greece, sits down and pores himself a drink.

Dark Italy does as he's told.

Dark America looks at his drink swirls it in the glass and throws it at the wall, "hhuu... Canada could you come and clean this up?"

"O-okay" Light Canada says nervously.

"Japan and Greece have been taken to the dungeon for assaulting me and Italy" Dark America tells him.

"W-what about I-Italy?" Light Canada asks.

"H ... he's fine"

Light Canada cleans up the mess and leaves. Dark America spins in his chair then continues to monitor the screens.

"Yao, Dark China!" Russia calls.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Dark China snaps.

"Hold still, i just need to trim your hair a little more so it's even at the back" Liechtenstein says.

"Okay, Yao-Yao and Yao it's time for dinner" Russia says.

"Okay, aru" China says.

"Done, it looks nice now" Liechtenstein says.

"Thank you" Dark China says.

They join the others in the dining hall.

"Who knew that you of all people could be the one to create world peace?" Germany says to China.

"Again, what are you talking about" China asks, slightly confused.

"It's a long story i do not wish to repeat" Russia says.

"I concur" Britain says in agreement.

"If you say so, aru" China says.  
Dark China sits alone at the far end of the table.

Russia sits next to him, "until he gets hear you'll have to do with me"

"N-no it is fine besides you have your China, I do not want to steal you from him" Dark China says defensively.

"You do realise you're the same person?" Russia points out and invites China to sit with them.

China sits beside Russia.

"Have you to met properly yet?" Russia asks.

"Sort of..." Dark China says quietly.

"Yao-Yao is kind of similar to me but differs in some ways too, aru. for example he is only sitting here so no one will notice he has gotten pale, i think he may be coming down with something but he will not let me check his temperature" China says.

Russia holds his hand to his forehead, startling Dark China slightly then his stomach growls.

"Just hungry I'll go get something" Russia says and leaves.

Dark China goes red in the face from embarrassment, as does China's for getting it wrong.

America laughs, "You two look exactly the same now!"

China hides his face in his hands, "shut up, aru!"

America slides a bottle of alcohol to each of them.

"Loosen up!" America says.

"Ai ya, you know i do not drink!" China snaps.

"Really?" Dark China asks.

"DRINK, DRINK" America chants and is soon joined by drunken Germany and Switzerland.

"I use to drink with Ivan (Dark Russia) all the time" Dark China downs it in one go, "nothing to it"

"Ai ya!" China says.

"WOOOOW!" America and the others say.

"If... if he can do then... then so can i, aru!" China does the same but passes out afterwards.

"I take it China really does not drink that often" Dark China says.

America and Germany are cheering Dark China on.

Dark China finishes his second bottle and is unaffected while Russia, on the other hand, has had six.

"Wow you could give Russia a run for his money" America says.

"I told you i use to drink with Ivan, my Russia; all the time" Dark China tells him.  
China wakes up, "hi ya Russia!"

Russia nods.

"Did you... hic... know your head feels... really funny when you're... um... drunk?" China asks.

"Is he okay?" Dark China asks.

"He'll be fine" America says.

"Romano passed out again" Italy says.

"I'll help carry him to the bedroom" Germany says reluctantly.

"Okay!" Italy says.

China falls asleep against Russia making him blush a little.

"See who survives the longest Russia or you" America points to them.

"I am game if you are" Dark China says.

Russia shrugs and picks up a bottle.

Two crates later…

Russia and Dark China are unaffected. America is totally stoned and Germany is the same as earlier. Italy joined in and is passed out while Japan decides to stay out of it.

"How long can you last?" Russia asks.

"Last I checked... about a few more crates, what about you?" Dark China asks.

"Longer than you"

"I had a feeling you would say that"

"Maybe we should put China and Italy-kun to bed" Japan suggests.

"Last i checked Italy was already in... ITALY GET OFF MY LEG!" Germany yells.

Italy gets off his leg.

"Get to bed" Germany orders.

Russia carefully carries China to bed while Italy heads to his bed.

"Where were we?" Russia asks.

"Seeing who could last the longest" Dark China reminds him.

"I am going to take Pochi out for a walk" Japan says then leaves.

Russia downs another and Dark China does the same.

Two more crates later…

Russia is still seemingly unaffected, "you done yet?"

"Not yet" Dark China says.

Russia downs another, as does Dark China

Another two crates later…

Russia does a little sway then back to normal Dark China is completely pissed.

"You... done yet?" Russia asks.

"I am... hey, there's two of you now" Dark China says, "I am fine!"

"Then let's continue" Russia downs one.

Dark China does the same.

Two crates more…

Russia is a little drunk now and Dark China is struggling to stand America and Germany have turned in for the night.

"Still okay?" Dark China asks.

"Fine you?" Russia asks

"I'm... fine"

Russia downs another.

Much later…

Dawn is breaking and countries are waking up.

"I will win" Russia declares, a little more drunk now.

"No... I will" Dark China declares whilst leaning on the table.

Russia downs another.

"You two are still at it?" America asks.

"Yes!" Dark China falls over.

"But not for much longer" Russia says.

"O~kay I'm going to have my breakfast now" America says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dark China asks from the floor.

"You're on the floor" Russia points out.

"I can too stand!" Dark China tires to but falls back down.

"Do you want me to bring you're drinks down?"

"No, i can do this" Dark China uses the table to pull himself up.

Japan comes in with Pochi.

"That was an awfully long walk" America says.

Russia downs another, "I've had two more than you now"

"I went to bed after my walk; you did not think i was out all night?" Japan says.

Dark China downs two bottles, "now... we're even"

Russia downs another then smiles.

"Oh" America says.

""Why are you smiling?" Dark China asks.

"One more than you" Russia says, holds the empty bottle.

Dark China downs two more, "not any... anymore hic"

Several more crates later…

Russia is a little unsteady on his feet.

"You done yet?" Russia asks.

Dark China has fallen asleep on the floor and is hugging an empty bottle.

"I-I... I won" Russia collapses on the sofa and falls straight to sleep.

"I am going to take Pochi out for a walk, you are welcome to come" Japan says.

"Nah I'm going to play game-... Russia's on the sofa isn't he? ... Huuu give me a minuet I'll be right there" America says.

Japan waits for America at the door with Pochi. America soon joins him and they leave.

Italy wakes up and gets a bowl of cereal, Germany dose the same. China wakes up to find both Russia and Dark China asleep.

"Do i want to know, aru?" China asks.

Italy looks like he's daydreaming, or half asleep.

"Nein you don't" Germany says.

"Okay" China sits down, "is Italy awake, aru?"

"I think so. Italy?!" Germany nudges Italy slightly.

"Huh?" Italy says.

"Are you awake?" Germany asks.

"Si"

"There, he is"

"Okay" China says.

Russia sits up, "what happened?"

"You don't want to know" Germany tells him.

"Right... my head hurts, is that normal?" Russia asks.

"If you were drunk... ja" Germany says.

Russia holds his head in his hands, "never been drunk before"

"First time for everything, aru" China says.

"I'll get some pain killers" Italy runs off down the hall.

"Do you remember anything? From the last week?" Germany asks China.

"No, nothing" China says.

"Do you want to know?" Germany asks.

"Yes i think he ought to know too" Dark Russia says.

"You scared me Russia" Germany says.

"Yes... like MY China was when you slaughter him" Dark Russia says.

"But he is not dead... he is asleep on the floor!" China says, point to 'sleeping beauty'.

"Eternal sleep... i will kill the person who administered the killing blow then ... I'll kill the rest of you" Dark Russia says.

China knees down beside Dark China and shakes him, "Yao-Yao, wake up!"

"He will never wake up... Never!" Dark Russia disappears.

"W-where did he go?" China asks.

"Huh..." Dark China wakes up, "can I not sleep for five more minutes?"

"Russia is getting scarier by the minuet" Germany says.

"Could everyone be quite?!" Russia calls from the sofa.

"Russia is over there, that Russia is not our Russia, aru" China says.

"Ivan is here?" Dark China asks, now fully awake.

"Was. He seems to think you're dead and wants to kill us all" Germany tells him.

"What!" Dark China says.

Germany finishes his cereal, "Well whatever he does we can make him know you're alive"

Dark China agrees.

"Where is Italy, aru?" China asks, looking around.

"Last i checked in front of me eating-... why do you always GO FOR MY LEG?!" Germany yells.

"Pochi, please leave Germany-kun alone" Japan says.

"Thank you, he went for painkillers for Russia" Germany says.

Pochi returns to Japan.

"Sorry, I think he is a little hyper today" Japan says.

"Must have had some vodka" Germany says.

"Smells like it" Japan says.

"I found them" Italy says, returning with the packet.

"Thank you" Russia takes them and swallows a few.

"Anything happen while i was away?" Italy asks.

"Just a few death threats" Germany tells him.

"Okay... was that door always glowing?" Italy asks.

"Huh?"

Russia looks.

Pochi runs to it, it opens up and he runs through.

"Pochi!" Japan chases after him.

"Looks dangerous" Russia says.

"Sounds good to me" Germany says.

"America aren't you going?" Russia asks him.

America shakes his head.

"But Japan might need saving and don't you think a hero should do it?" Russia asks.

America nods.

"Then GO!" Russia picks up and throws him then follows.

"Me too!" Italy says.

They all pile on top of each other in a small dark room with a small light in the corner.

Russia surveys the surroundings.

"I don't like this" Germany says.

America bursts through the heap and shouts, "it's time to save you ja-... this is scary"

"Where is Japan?" Italy asks.  
They can hear Pochi in the distance.

Russia stands and walks to the light,"Japan?"

"Uh... RUSSIA, you're back" Light Japan hugs him, "did you kill them?"

"No~" Russia says slightly confused.

"Good" Light Japan says.

"Why is Japan hugging Russia?" America asks.

"Yay, we found Japan!" Italy says.

"I do not know where is Pochi?" China asks.

"China, I knew you were alive, what do you mean? ... Pochi has been dead for years? ... ITALY" Light Japan throws himself in a corner, "don't hit me I'm not going to stop you again"

"Huh?" China says.

"But Japan we're friends, why would i hit you?" Italy asks.

"You're... not going to hit me?" Light Japan asks.

"No" Italy says.  
Pochi appears from behind a door.

"Pochi! Where is your master?" Germany asks.

"What the hell is this place?" Romano asks.

Pochi barks and heads back through the door.

"You must be the other countries America had been talking about for eons" Light Japan says, "I'm going to have to fill you in. This world was an accident when you were created this world was simultaneously created and shear power needed kill the person who did it and the two worlds went their separate ways. Many years past, you're world went into disarray with wars left right and centre, but our world formed a large group and combined ourselves to make a super continent

Light Japan: then Brittan got a little too curious in the science of parallel world and died creating the world portal which is why both worlds are being messed up. America is our leader and he wants you for some reason, no one knows why except Germany and Italy, his body guards"

"Ohh... I don't get it" Italy says.

"No surprise there, aru... but then where is OUR Japan?" China asks.

Pochi runs up to Japan.

"There you are Pochi, where did you go?"Japan asks.

Pochi sniffs at a door to his side and wines.

"What is it Pochi? Is this the way out?" Japan opens the door and sees the skeleton of a small dog, "what... happened to the poor thing?"

Pochi sniffs then howls. Japan picks Pochi up.

"I think we need to leave" Japan says.

Dark Germany bumps into Japan, "huh? ... JAPAN why aren't you in the dungeon?" he grabs his collar, "come on back to your cell"

"What... Germany-kun, what are you talking about?" Japan asks.

"Flattery won't work on me!"

"I am not trying to flatter you, let me go!"

Dark Germany almost drags him to the cell and throws him in.

"And I hope you ro-... America... what are you doing here and... why am... I over there?" Dark Germany asks.

"I think it might be time to leave?" Germany says.

"Germany-kun... what is going on?" Japan asks; Pochi barks.

"Long story just run!" Germany orders.

"So you're the "others"" Dark Germany smiles, "well i can finish you hear and now then!"

Dark Germany pulls a gun and shoots Japan. America throws himself at Japan and the bullet just skims them.

"RUN!" Germany yells.

Italy and Romano have already ran out the door. Germany and the others follow America still clinging to Japan in fear. Dark Germany runs after them but hits the wall.

"Guess they got away from you... that ruins you're perfect record of no lost targets" Light Japan smiles.

Dark Germany grabs Japan collar and drags him away.

"Guess everyone forgot about me" Light Greece says.

"Well you didn't do anything to help or hinder them" Russia tells him.

"It's not like Japan was in any danger... my Japan that is" Light Greece says.

"But he might be now, Germany is probably raking him to the leader gotta go" Russia follows them.

Light Greece gets up, "then i guess it's time to help him" he walks out of the dungeon.

"I think i like this Greece better" Russia says.

Russia continues to follow Dark Germany and Light Japan. Light Greece isn't far behind him and is holding a large thin wooden cross. Russia stops and holds a hand to stop Light Greece. Dark Prussia and Dark Sealand walk past.

"Do you have a plan?" Light Greece asks quietly.

"Get to the control room, i assume there is one, and get some information" Russia replies.

"Okay, i know the way"

"Then you lead"

Light Greece waits till the cost is clear then leads the way, Russia follows. They arrive outside the control room. Russia peeks in and hear voices.

"THEY GOT AWAY!" Dark America yells.

"I have a feeling he helped them escape" Dark Germany says.

"How did they even get in? ... Japan perhaps you would like to shed some light on the subject?" Dark America asks.

Light Japan remains silent. Dark America nods to Dark Germany who hits him with the butt of his gun.

"I don't want to get too violent on you but if you will not talk I'm afraid I will have to" Dark America says.

"I'll tell you everything" Light Japan says.

"Good. Now how did they escape?" Dark America asks.

"By running really quickly" Light Japan replies.

Dark Germany raises his gun. Dark America hold out a hand to stop him.

"If you will not cooperate I'm going to have to banish you to death valley do you want that?" Dark America asks.

Light Japan shakes his head.

"Take him back to the dungeon let him think about what to say... if he still does not speak you can do what you like to him" Dark America says.

Light Japan gasps, "you monster!"

"Just business" Dark America says.

Dark Germany drags him away.

"Italy?" Dark America says.

"Si!" Dark Italy says.

"Get Greece"

Dark Italy finds Light Greece and Russia in the corridor and goes after Light Greece with a dagger.

"Run" Russia says.

Light Greece runs for it. Dark Italy throws the dagger and it hits Light Greece's leg, making him fall over.

"How do we get out?!" Russia picks Light Greece up and starts to drag him.

"Hey! why'd you warn him?!" Dark Italy whines.

"There's a portal to your world down this corridor but i need to get Japan!" Light Greece says.

Russia lets him go, "go get him and come right back I'm not leaving you"

"Right, just do me one favour and keep Italy busy, he shouldn't be too much trouble for you" Light Greece says.

"Right, now go"

Light Greece pulls out the dagger and heads to the dungeon.

"Hey! America told me to stop you!" Dark Italy says.

Russia appears in front of him and knocks him back.

"You'll have to get thorough me" Russia says.

"Well... okay!" Dark Italy attacks Russia.

Russia dodges and elbows his back.

"You're going to have to be a bit faster than that" Russia says.

Dark Italy gets up and tries to slash Russia with his dagger. Russia leans back and trips him up.

"You're balance needs work" Russia says.

Dark Italy jumps back onto his feet, "my balance is fine, you're just lucky you only have to deal with me, if Romano were here you'd be in trouble"

"So America killed Romano too?" Russia asks.

"What... no, he just went out for a bit. he'll be back soon" Dark Italy says.

"How long has this "bit" been so far?"

"About a year... but he will come back, America said so"

"Have you ever considered America might have the ability to, i don't know, lie?"

"Well everyone lies once and a while but... but America wouldn't lie to me!"

"How can you be so sure, did he tell you that you can trust him? did HE?"

"Well... he doesn't have to... I trust him... really"

"Why do you trust him?"

Dark Italy is silent.

"You trust him because his lies are so trust worthy" Russia asks.

"N-no, I mean... I... I don't know" Dark Italy says.

"Where did Romano "pop out" to?"

"I...I don't know, America never said"

"Does everything have to come from America?"

"He's our leader; we have to listen to him"

"How did he become you're leader... by telling you he'd won many battles? ... do you think he might have lied about that too?"

"What are you saying? Are you implying he's playing with us?"

"All of us even my countries"

"I... I don't believe you, Romano can't be dead! you'll see!"

"You know you're crying?"

"N-no I'm not!" Dark Italy sniffs, "i stopped doing that a long time ago"

Russia hold his hand out, holding a tissue, "I think America has been lying the whole time and i think Romano is dead ... so it's ok to cry"

"No... no you're lying and only babies cry!" Dark Italy attacks Russia.

Russia is blown away from dark Italy.

Light Greece arrives at the dungeon and kicks the door down. Light Japan is about to be ripped to shreds on a strange looking contraption Dark Germany is laughing. Light Greece knocks Dark Germany to the side and frees Light Japan.

"Just in time I thought I was a goner" Light Japan says.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that right" Light Greece says.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR INTERRUPTING ME!" Dark Germany pulls out an R.P.G.

"Oh shi-" Light Japan says.

Dark Germany fires. Light Greece protects himself and Light Japan with a powerful defence spell.

"Let's get out of here before we both get ripped to shreds" Light Japan says.

"Agreed" Light Greece says.

Dark Germany reloads and runs after them. Light Greece takes Light japans' hand and runs down the hall. Light Japan blushes a little but stays focused. They catch up to Russia.

"Perfect timing i thought i was going to kill him there" Russia says.

"Just get in the portal!" Light Japan calls.

"Yes sir" Russia says sarcastically.

They run through the portal. Dark Germany slams the door frame.

"Damn America won't let us through" Dark Germany says.

"There is a reason for that" Dark America says.

"And what might that be?"

"Russia will massacre them, i want a show"

"Japan too?"

"Japan too"

"Okay"

"C'mon Italy"

Dark Italy is silent.

"Italy?" Dark America says.

Dark Germany stops and looks around.

"Romano is dead... isn't he?" Dark Italy asks.

"What?! Did he die while out there?" Dark America asks.

"I don't know... I don't know what to think anymore. Not after what Russia said" Dark Italy says.

"Russia had time to talk, you're slipping Italy" Dark America says.

"N-no, I'm not! I'm not like what i was before"

"Well c'mon let's get some more of that pasta"

"Oh no not more of that cra-" Dark America elbows Dark Germany in the gut, "... all right lets have some more"

"You go on ahead, I'm not hungry" Dark Italy says.

"But you make the best" Dark America says.

"I'll be there in a minute, i promise" Dark Italy bows.

"I'm timing you"

"Okay"

Germany lands with a thump, "ow"

"Owie" Italy says, after Germany landed on him.

"It's all sad that you all hurt so much but... CAN YOU ALL CET OFF ME!" yells

Germany and the others get off.

"I think America broke me" Britain moans.

"Broke what?" America asks.

"ME!"

America laughs.

"Where is Russia... and Yao-Yao?" China sees a note on the table and reads it, "AI YA! HE DIDN'T!"

"Didn't what?" Romano asks.

"Yao-Yao has gone to look for Ivan; he must have left while we were away, aru" China says.

"Well it's what he wants" Germany says.

"But what if Yao-Yao is killed before he finds Dark Russia? how are we supposed to prove he is alive when he is dead?" China asks.

"He can look after himself" Germany says.

"I agree" Britain says.

They all hear a loud bang outside.

America hides, "what was that?"

Italy is hiding with America and waving a white flag, "I don't know"

"Good question? ... Dark Russia maybe?" Germany says.

They walk out.

In a crater is Russia Light Japan and Light Greece.

"It's Dark Russia! Attack!" Germany says.

"Don't hurt him!" Light Japan calls.

"I thought you were on our side" Britain says.

"I am; this is Russia... you're Russia" Light Japan explains.

"Ai ya! Russia, are you okay, aru?" China asks.

"I think i saw my life flash before my eyes... it was pretty boring" Light Greece says.

"Sounds like Greece, I'm fine" Russia says.

China looks relieved.

"What the hell happened?" Romano asks.

"There was this... what was it again?" Russia asks.

"I think it was an rpg if that's what you are talking about" Light Greece says.

Russia nods.

"I have one of those" Germany pulls his out.

"Even there you're a total potato bastard!" Romano loses his balance and falls into the crater, pulling Italy down with him.

"That's the one" Light Greece says.

Germany laughs, "and you're an idiot for falling" a bit of stone comes lose beneath him and he fall taking most of the countries with him.

"Now who's the idiot, potato bastard?" Romano asks.  
Pochi barks at Japan.

"I am fine" Japan tells him.

"Did anyone think of asking me how i was? ... I'm fine thanks... apart from the fact YOU'RE ALL CRUSHING ME!" Britain yells.

"Well it's not like we planned it or anything" Romano says.  
They can hear dark China complaining he wasn't able to find dark Russia.

"I found a kitty!" Italy says.

"You didn't find him then?" Britain asks.

"Britain? Where are you?" Dark China asks.

"Down here, UNDER EVERYONE!" Britain yells.

"Sorry" Germany gets off, as does everyone else.  
Dark China looks down; "no, I did not and how did you get down there?" sees Light Japan, "little brother?"

"H-how is there two of you" Light Japan points at China and Dark China.

"I am the China of this world and he is the China from your world, aru" China explains.

"China?" Light Japan asks.

"Hello little brother" Dark China says.

"Why did you cut your hair? you know i like it long" Light Japan asks.

"It is my hair, i will as I please with it" Dark China summons his scythe and points the handle down, "now grab on and i will pull you up"

Light Japan grabs it and Dark China ends up yanking them all out.

"That was interesting... how are you little brother?" Dark China asks.

"Better than if i had stayed there" Light Japan says.

"What would have happened if you had?"

"Let's just say YOU'D be scraping me of the walls"

"Charming"

"Ai ya!" China says.

"PASTA!" Italy yells.

"Shut up!" Romano bonks Italy on the head.

Pochi sniffs Light Japan.

"Hello... my old friend" Light Japan says, a single tear rolls down his cheek.

Pochi barks happily.

"What happened to your Pochi?" Japan asks.

"I assume America, but ... I don't know other than that" Light Japan says.

"Me?" America asks.

"Our America, you know the mastermind trying to kill us?" Light Japan says.

"I'm smart in your world?" America asks.

"I guess it was bound to happen" Romano says.

"What about me? what about me?" Italy asks.

"Well Italy, you were like his body guard" Light Japan says.

"But not a very good one" Russia says.

"And what about fratello?" Italy asks.

"Keep me out of this!" Romano snaps.

America... killed you a year ago" Light Japan says.

"See... wait, what?" Romano says.

"You're dead... nooo, fratello" Italy hugs Romano.

"I'm not dead shit brains!" Romano snaps.

"Does Dark Italy know?" Dark China asks.

"I think I told him... but it didn't get through" Russia says.

"You know you're dead now?" Light Japan says.

"Huh?"

"Italy will hate you for telling him his brother is dead and when Italy hates you, you won't live for long"

"Scary"

"Not unless we get Dark America to confess to killing his brother but dark Italy will have to be there to hear him" Dark China says.

"If we ever get back there i think i can arrange that? them being together" Britain says.

"And how are you going to do that? Their Italy sounds really scary" Italy says.

"Well" Britain says, "I'm going to-"

"Greece, what happened to your leg?" Dark China asks.

"It's just a scratch, it'll be fine" Light Greece says.

"Italy's throwing knife" Russia holds it out blood and all.

"If his archery was not bad enough, he has to throw knives as well" Dark China sighs.

"Does that mean i can do that too?" Italy asks.

"I doubt that" Britain says.

America laughs, "like I could never be smart!"

"If you tried you'd probably shoot your own foot" Romano tells Italy, "and sure America, you're the smartest person here" he says sarcastically.

"No i wouldn't" Italy picks up a gun, "see?"

"1+1 does = 6" America says, told you!"

"Yeah, sure it does" Romano says, "hey, who let Italy get a hold of a gun?!"

"Huh? ... ITALY GIVE IT BACK!" Germany yells.

Italy drops it. It goes off and hits Germany in the foot.

Germany hops clutching his foot, "fucking basted, fucking..."

"Sorry Doitsu... at least it didn't shot my foot... hehe" Italy says.

"Are you sure Dark America killed me and it wasn't Dark Italy... by accident?" Romano asks.

Germanys foot land on the gun it goes off and almost hits Italy's foot then it rickshaws off the wall and Dark Russia catches it mid flight.

"Ivan!" Dark China says.

"No one can call me that... now that the only one i trust was killed" Dark Russia says.

"But I am not dead!" Dark China protests.

"Yes, you're not dead... who said i was talking about you?"

"Ai ya!"

Dark Russia produces the same crushing feeling Russia does. All apart from Russia are brought to their knees.

"So you're the strongest?" Dark Russia asks.

Russia shrugs.

"So you must be the one who killed him" Dark Russia says.

"Defeated yes ... killed n-" Dark Russia attacks before Russia can finish his sentence.

Dark China tries to pull himself up using his scythe.

Russia dodges his first blow and strikes back.

Dark China somehow manages to get back up onto his feet but is unsteady and has to lean on his scythe.

"Don't it's a high level fight you won't be able to stop them yourself" Britain warns.

"I will... not attack... but... but i have to try something! IVAN!" Dark China yells.

Both Russia and Dark Russia stop.

"STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A... AN IDIOT! SHOULDN'T YOU BE ABLE TO TELL YOURSELF IF I AM DEAD OR WAS ALL THAT TALK ABOUT KNOWING ME A LIE?" Dark China yells, "WELL... DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU IVAN?"

"But aren't you China... from this world?" Dark Russia asks.

"NO, HE IS!" Dark China points to China.

Russia waves and China waves back.

"You're ... alive? "Dark Russia runs toward Dark China.

Russia casually walks to China.

"I thought you were dead" Dark Russia says.

"Who told you that?" Russia asks.

"What made you think that?"

"I know I wouldn't do anything unless I had good cause"

"I guess ... it was America"

"Huh?" America says.

"NOT YOU, DUMB SHIT!" Romano snaps.

"Other America" Britain says.

"Well as you can see i am not, Dark America lied to you" Dark China tells Dark Russia.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?! HE KILLED ME!" Romano snaps.

"Huh... GHOST!" Italy screams.

"For fuck sake, I AM NOT DEAD!" Romano snaps and bonks Italy on the head.

Dark Russia is coming to terms with China being alive.

Over in the other world

"So ... Russia mucked up? Italy would you do the honours?" Dark America asks.

"Okay" Dark Italy says.

Dark Italy leaves Dark America's office.

"Did you hear?" Dark Sealand asks Dark Prussia, "America lied to Russia?"

"So what, he lies all the time" Dark Prussia tells him.

"True... but it's Russia?"

"It's not like we told the lie, now is it?"

"Yeah, hay you want to go an-" Dark Sealand and Dark Prussia disappear down the hall.

"America lies... all the time? No, i have a job to do" Dark Italy tells himself.  
He stops by his room and picks up his bow and some arrows and heads to the portal. America is waiting for him.

"Do your job well and you could just take Germany's place as second in command?" Dark America says.

Dark Italy snaps his fingers and blue sparks appear around his hand, "I will, thanks to this bio upgrade thingy I can electrocute people, freeze them, burn then and stop them in mid-attack with telekinesis"

"Anything for this job to be done and you to come back alive" Dark America says.

"I'll be back when I'm done!"

"Good luck, you'll need it"

Dark Italy goes through.


	3. Chapter 3: All fades to balck

"I'm so happy you're alive" Dark Russia says.

"I am just happy to see you again" Dark China says.

"America are you okay?" Italy asks after Romano hit him.

"No" America says from the floor.

"He can't have hit you that hard" Canada says.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asks.

"I'm Canada"

"Oh"

"Russia? Who will they send next?" Russia asks.

"I think it might be Italy" Dark Russia says.

"Italy? No one can beat him even with all of us together" Light Japan says.

"I did give him a run for his money a while ago" Russia says.

"Ever heard of bio upgrades?" Light Japan asks.

Russia shakes his head.

"What are they?" Italy asks.

"I think this is Greece's aria of expertise considering he invented it" Light Japan says.

"In short it's like giving someone new powers, there are only four available at the moment; ice, fire, lightning and telekinesis but it has its side effects" Light Greece tells them.

"Which are?" Russia asks.

"These bio implants change your genetic codes to help the body adapt. so fire and ice will screw up your body temperature, lightning can cause the nerve system to shut down so you can no longer feel pain while telekinesis can damage ones sanity" Light Greece tells them.

"What if they get all four?" Canada asks.

"Their body's genetics will break down and they will die"

"Let's hope it's the later and we can move fast enough" Russia says.

"As long as Dark Italy isn't stupid enough to do it; that is" Light Greece says.

"So basically Italy is now an unstoppable elemental super assassin?" Britain asks.

"If he has done it then yes" Light Greece says.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me" Britain picks up his bag, "good luck everyone"

"Wuss" Russia says.

"You really want America to show you up?" Dark Russia asks.

America tries to sneak away but is caught, "What I'm goin wi-" Dark Russia punches him.

"You've got a point" Britain says.

"I think he's here" Canada says.

"Who?" Germany asks.

Everyone in the room feels a drop in temperature.

"Dark Italy" Canada has an arrow in his shoulder.

"CANADA! America runs and grabs him.

"I'm okay" Canada says.

"You've got n arrow in you, it's time we all stopped ignoring you"

"But shouldn't you be worried about Dark Italy? He could be anywhere"

"I'm only worry about you"

"Leave the worrying about Dark Italy to the rest of us" Germany says; he and everyone are holding their respective weapons.

"Just get Canada someplace safe" Dark China says.

"And Liechtenstein then come back" Switzerland turns to Liechtenstein, "use the gun under the bed to defend yourselves if you have to"

"Okay" Liechtenstein says.

They do as they're told.

"Back to back" Russia says and they form a circle in the middle of the room facing out.

Dark Italy appears in the centre; he powers up his lightning bio powers and looks around him.

"Who should I get first?" Dark Italy wonders in his head.

"Where is he?" Russia asks.

"Whatever he's doing he's taking his time" Germany says.

"I know, him" Dark Italy electrocutes Germany.

Then uses ice to freeze the ground but then Russia breaks the ice.

"Dark Italy, did America send you?" Russia asks.

"Who else?" Dark Italy says.

Dark Italy activates his fire bio powers and attacks Russia with it. Russia jumps back.

"America is evil" Russia tells him.

"America is my friend!" Dark Italy lifts Russia with telekinesis.

"What would Romano think if he could see you now, taking orders from his murderer?" Russia says.

"SHUT UP!" Dark Italy makes a blade out of ice and walks toward Russia.

"Well he can, Romano can see you now, and he could only be disappointed in you at this moment" Russia says.

Dark Italy is crying now, Russia slowly floats down.

"But if you would help us avenge him, he might forgive you, you can leave America, and many have already, so why wait?" Russia says.

"But... America... he... he is counting... on me to... to KILL YOU!" Dark Italy plunges the knife in to Russia's chest and collapses from over use of his power.

Dark Italy's vision begins to blur, figures crowding Russia, then one figure stands over him... Dark Italy hears a muffled shout before he blacks out.

~Dream Sequence~

"Italy?" Chibi Romano says.

"Huh?" Chibitalia says.

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Si, course I do"

"Really?" Chibi Romano picks up a stick and throws it to Chibitalia.

Chibitalia catches it.

"I challenging you to a duel" Chibi Romano takes a battle pose.

"Okay" Chibitalia gets ready.

The screen fades to white as they advance and the next you see is Dark Italy on the floor.

"That's not fighting" Chibi Romano says.

"Si, it is!" Chibitalia says.

"So how'd I beat you so easily?"

"I was just warming up"

"How 'bout I teach you real fighting?"

"Okay. By the way fratello, do you know what bio implants are?"

"Some messed up body parts Greece is cooking up, hay you hear? America is putting a team together and guess who got asked to join?"

"Who? Tell meee!"

"Guess"

"Holy Rome?"

"No"

"Um... you?"

"Take your time… Si I've been asked to join, but don't get involved with America yourself he's a bad influence I learned that too late to do anything... at least I'm considered one of the best now"

"Really? So you'll be strong enough to defend yourself now"

"Idiot, I can already defend myself, but soon I'll be strong enough to defend you as well"

"Really?"

Screen fades to white and returns with a slightly older versions of both courtiers in the same place.

"I've been thinking..." Young Romano says

"What is it fratello?" Young Italy asks.

"I think you might be strong enough to join?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I'm sure America would love to have you around?"

"That's great, so now I can help you"

"Si ... you can help all of us"

Screen fades to white and returns with Dark Italy inside the fortress confronted by America.

"You know Romano?" Dark America asks.

"Si" Dark Italy asks.

"Do you think he might be ... holding you back?"

"Holding me... back... what makes you say that?"

"I know you're strong, and maybe if you stopped seeing him you might be even stronger and join a higher company of soldiers?"

"Stop seeing... fratello?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have suggested it; you're fine as you are. Keep going and you could get there without my advice?"

"Okay, I'll always try my best"

"Okay" Dark America walks a few steps, "oh Italy?"

"Si?"

"I'm sending Romano on a mission, nothing to fear just a scavenger thing he'll be back before you could say his name"

"Okay"

Fades to white

~Dream Sequence Ends~

"Italy… Italy… ITALY!" Romano yells.

"Huh... Romano?" Dark Italy asks.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were dead?" Romano looks relieved.

"Romano... you're alive?"

"Yes I'm alive" Romano turns to America, "am I alive, I'm sure I am"

"Then... you finally came back from your mission?"

"Mission?"

America shrugs.

"That scouting mission America sent you on, don't you remember?" Dark Italy asks.

"Are we talking about the same person, I think you mean your Romano?" Romano says.

"Huh..." Dark Italy tires to sit up but then his head begins to hurt.

"Stay still, Liechtenstein!" Romano calls.

"I don't know if I can be of much help but I can try" Liechtenstein says.

"Just do your best, I'm going to have to work on a reverse formula to get rid of the bio implants in him" Light Greece says.

"What?!" Dark Italy says.

"I might be of some help" Russia says.

"Thank you, I just need a blood sample from dark Italy then we can begin" Light Greece says.

"We're going to fix you up" Romano tells Dark Italy.

"And what if I don't want fixed... everyone knows Germany hates me" Dark Italy turns to Italy, "and it's probably the same for you too. I mean Romano is... is dead and I'm all alone now"

"I don't hate him ... he get on my nerves sometimes ... but I ... consider him a friend" Germany says.

"Yay! I knew you liked me!" Italy says and starts to jump up and down.

"You're not alone you've got me now and the other countries" Romano tells him.

"I guess... I wish Holy Rome was still here though" Dark Italy says.

"I know where he is" Romano whispers, "but don't tell Italy" he points to Germany while he's busy.

"Really?" Dark Italy whispers.

Romano nods, "try not to tip anyone off but I knew the whole time" he taps the side of his nose.

"Okay" Dark Italy says.

"Guess we give up this time?" Dark America says.

"Sadly" Dark Germany says.

"Time to close the portal"

"But we need a sacrifice to do that?"

"Exactly"

"You not going to ... no, no, NOOOOOOOOOoooo~"

"Germany?" Dark Italy thought he heard him.

"The portal ... has closed, I know only one way in and out of that world and it just closed, guess the only thing we can do is ... give up?" Britain says.

"But... how?" Dark Italy asks.

"With a... sacrifice" Britain says.

"But who did they sacrifice?" Dark china asks.

"Me..." Germany says.

Italy gasps.

"What? So I've lost Germany too?" Dark Italy says.

"Was he a friend?" Germany asks.

"We had our differences but I guess I may have considered him a friend, even if he didn't seem to like me much"

"Well I consider Italy a friend, so it's a bit odd if I don't consider you as a friend"

"You never met my Germany properly so you don't know him very well"

"I don't need to know him to know you"

"Yep... wait does that mean you'll like him more than me?" Italy asks.

"I'll like you equally 'cause you're the same person… almost" Germany says.

"YAY!" Italy cheers.

"We finished it. This fluid will destroy the bio implants and repair any damaged cells but it'll take some time before your body is back to normal" Light Greece holds the needle in his hand, "so... who wants to give it to him cause... I don't really like needles"

"Give it hear" Romano holds a hand out.

Light Greece hands it to him then turns around so he can't see.

"Close your eyes" Romano says.

Dark Italy does so, so does Light Greece.

"Right you're done" Romano says.

Dark Italy and Light Greece open their eyes and Light Greece turns around.

"You will still have your bio powers but they will begin to fade, they'll be gone by the end of the week" Light Greece tells him.

"So just means we'll get free electricity for a week, no biggie" Prussia says.

"What use are they if there is no one to fight?" Britain asks.

America collapses.

"AMERICA!" Canada calls.

America holds a hand out you Dark Italy, "weak minded idiot"

"Who are you?" Dark Italy asks.

"You are not America!" Britain says.

"Well done, I'm South Korea and I have come here to help you out"

"South, but how? Didn't you die in Death Valley" Dark Italy asks.

America/South Korea stands up, "sorry for ruining your moment, I can get you to America"

"Wait... what is going on" Dark Italy asks.  
Italy is hiding behind Germany.

"I don't have much time to explain" America/South Korea holds out a hand and produces a strange looking black hole, "this will take you all to the other world when it shuts it pulls you back hear"

"You're helping us?" Dark Italy asks.

"I told you I don't have much time, now go or you want have enough time to avenge all the people he has wronged" America/South Korea says.

Dark Italy takes it, "okay...grazie, South"

All but America leave through the portal.

"Light Greece do you know where we are?" Russia asks.

"I'm not sure... it looks like my old lab before I was promoted" Light Greece says.

"You know were America might be?"

"In the control room, that's usually where he is"

"Let's go"

They head toward the control room.

They arrive at the door to the control room.

"Time to pay-" Russia the door opens and there is a strange looking wall in the way.

"Good luck getting through that, pure unobtainium" Dark America calls.

"Screw this" Germany jumps back and lets off a few shots witch absorb into the wall.

"No one can get through, and I've got enough food for the rest of my life" Dark America says.

Dark Italy tries to use his bio freeze powers on it. All counties attempt to attack it apart from Russia

Russia watches these attempts.

"Stop" Russia orders.

All stop.

"You have a plan, aru?" China asks.

"Think" Russia looks at the wall ... looks at the wall beside the door and then acts.

He punches the wall beside straight through.

"That was your plan!?" China asks.

"Yep, it worked as well" Russia says.

"He is going to pay for killing my fratello and Germany" Dark Italy says.

America is lounging in his chare, and sees a shadow in front of him.

"Huh?" Dark America spins round.

All countries are holding their respective weapons all with their own reasons to kill him.

!WARNING!

The next scene is too gory for the theme set in this story so we'll skip to America dead

Dark Italy has excused himself after using the bio powers on Dark America and passes out. Romano carries him then all the countries feel a pulling sensation. Then find themselves in there building again.

"Did ... you get him?" America/South Korea sounds out of breath.

"Yep!" Italy says.

"Good ... good... good bye..." America/South Korea collapses.

"America?" Canada asks.

"Did I get drunk again?" America asks

Canada laughs, "No"

"Did I do something as stupid as that though?" America asks.

"No, nothing stupid"

"You let their South Korea help us defeat Dark America!" Italy says.

"So I helped beat myself?" America says.

"He'll never understand will he?" Britain sighs.

Russia shakes his head.

"Looks like Dark Italy is going to be out for a while" Light Greece says.

Dark Italy is smiling.

"I bet he's having a nice dream about his Germany and fratello" Italy says.

"All of his dreams should be like that, so he can be happy" Britain says.

America bursts out laughing (just figured it out).


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

In a flat wasteland.

"Did I survive?" Dark America asks.

"You tell me" Dark Romano says.

"Well this is going to be interesting, having to live with you after what I had to do"

"Nobody made you do anything"

"Yeah, you've got a point ... hard to lie when you're dead isn't it?"

"Well we're stuck with each other now, whether we like it or not"

"Yeah, life'll be very boring with nothing to do, trapped with someone I've killed?"

Dark Romano pushes Dark America off the cliff their sitting on then Dark America reappears beside him.

"There, now we're even" Dark Romano says.

"Yeah... might as well apologise? ... Sorry Romano, for everything" Dark America says.

"Forget about it, I'm just happy fratello isn't here"

"Yeah, one less wondering soul is always better"

"Yeah... so where is Germany and Britain? Shouldn't they be here too"  
Pochi appears and sits between them

"Guess they found peace ... and now I think you've found yours" Dark America says.

Romano smiles and disappears.

"I'll never be at peace with myself ... guess I'll be alone from here on out" Dark America sighs.

Pochi barks and sits on Dark America's lap.

"Really, even after what happened?" Dark America asks.

Pochi barks again, reassuring Dark America he isn't going anywhere.

"Thanks, maybe ... in time... I can find redemption?" Dark America says.

Fades to white.

Fin


End file.
